U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,644 issued to the same inventor of this application disclosed a tuckable carrier having a plurality of container holes formed in a central base plate portion for holding containers such as beverage containers or cups in the holes for portable use. For example, the containers may be filled with cola or other soft drinks to be carried by a user""s one hand. If he or she wants to further carry a cup of popcorn, his (or her) two hands are required to simultaneously carry the beverage containers, and the popcorn cup, causing carrying inconvenience or even accidental dropping.
The present inventor has invented the foldable carrier means for simultaneously carrying beverage and popcorn safely and conveniently.
The object of the present invention is to provide a foldable carrier including a main carrier having at least a bottom hole formed in a base plate for engaging and holding a central container, and having at least a lug formed on a side wall of the carrier, and at least a side container having a slot formed therein to be engageable with the lug of the main carrier for hanging the side container on the side wall of the main carrier, thereby simultaneously conveniently carrying a central container which may be filled with beverage or the like and carrying a side container which may be filled with popcorn or the like only by a user""s single hand.